


I'm Yours.

by querencia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Derek Hale - Freeform, Established Relationship, F/M, Heavy Petting, Making Out, Slight A/B/O if you squint, Wall Sex, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 13:42:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6155509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/querencia/pseuds/querencia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You (& that new skirt you bought) have been on Derek's mind all day. Prepare for some payback, and by payback, I mean sex. (ft. some aftercare at the end bc Derek is a good mate)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Yours.

The skirt had been a new purchase following a lucrative shopping spree with Lydia, and of all the sexy little numbers you'd bought for Derek you wouldn't have thought something as innocent as a skirt _(not even a mini skirt, mind you - An 'A-Line midi skirt with floral patterning' as Lydia had described it, whatever the hell that meant)_ could have led to the kind of sex that you feel whenever you walk for about a week afterwards.

_Oh how wrong you had been._

It was mid-afternoon, one day, before you realised the effect your new skirt was having on Derek. You were a good mate/girlfriend by all accounts, and it was in your motherly instinct as an omega to make sure that your nest (or, well, Derek's loft) was as tidy and as comfortable as you could possibly make it. You had just been cleaning up the kitchen when you noticed Derek's eyes lingering on your legs, which were showed off to their very best advantage (according to Lydia). If that hadn't tipped you off, he had been a little extra handsy in his affection that afternoon; his kisses were deeper and longer, and his hands had been more prone to wandering, but you hadn't though anything of it - not until you saw him again after the pack meeting and it was almost as though the short time he'd been apart from you had dragged him through hell and back.

"Oh, hey Der." You'd smiled brightly. You were tidying away some things in the study when he waked in with purpose.

"How was pa-"

You were cut off by Derek kissing you with such force you nearly fell backwards. Without warming he gathered you up in his arms and lifted you right up off the ground. His strength (which never failed to surprise you) actually prompted a squeak from you as you giggled against his lips, feeling Derek lower the two of you down in a nearby chair. Neither of you broke the kiss though, and minute after minute went by without either of you pulling away from the lips of the other; You felt like a horny teenager making out in the back of a car for the first time because Derek's scent combined with his dominance as an alpha, was driving you insane.

You soon noticed Derek's hands were fisted in the fabric of your skirt, and it was only when you slipped your hand down to brush over his quickly hardening crotch that his grip loosened as he shuddered at your touch. He was half-hard already from what you could tell, and you could feel the tell-tale sign of heavy arousal beginning to pool in the pit of your belly as you boldly continued your motions by gently squeezing Derek's cock through his jeans. This elicited a actual moan from him this time, and he broke away from the kiss to look you in the eye with a smirk.

"Right here?" He asked, his eyebrow cocked.

"Yes... Yes Derek, right here."

"I can _smell_ how aroused you are, Y/N." He smirked, somewhat cockily. "Tell me..." He purred, leaning in cold to your ear and nipping gently at your earlobe. "Tell me how much you want my _cock_." He whispered filthily, sending chills down your spine.

Your knees were hurting slightly from your position kneeling with your legs either side of Derek's (rapidly hardening) lap, but the heat spreading through your loins was far greater a sensation. You simply whined in response to Derek's question and attempted to grind yourself against the stiffening bulge in his jeans to provide yourself with some release but his hands held you firmly in place.

"So _needy_..." Derek chuckled, shaking his head with a sadistic little smirk that made you pout.

"Just tell me, Princess..." He crooned teasingly. "Tell me how much you want it."

Your breathing hitched in your throat slightly as you looked down at his gorgeous smirk, his slowly darkening eyes, and felt a rush of wetness between your legs, followed by a sudden surge in confidence.  
"Why don't you find out for yourself?" You managed to say. Your voice hitched a little, and your arousal was evident, but a grin flashed across Derek's face, baring his teeth as he grabbed your skirt in both hands and hanked the fabric up out of the way.

"I like this skirt." He purred, his fingers toying with the lace on the hem of your panties as he looked up at you, right in the eyes.

"I love that it shows off your sexy legs... That I can just pull it up and see your _gorgeous ass_..." One hand slid around your waist to grip the rounded flesh of your behind with a little growl as Derek's nails dug into your skin as he lost himself for a moment in his own arousal, before remembering himself.

"--and this... _pretty pussy_." He continued with a wicked grin, the hand not on your ass slipping right between your legs as he pressed his middle and index fingers to the very centre of your sex through the quickly dampening fabric of your panties. You gasped aloud and arched yourself into him; your eyes fluttering, eyebrows drawn up in a mixture of delight and surprise.

"Tell me, Y/N, is **_this_** mine?" Derek asked, swiping his fingers upwards against your gusset on the word 'this' and though the friction against your aching core made you whimper in desperation, you did not answer his question.

"Y/N." Derek said curtly, moving his hand from your ass to grip your jaw and tilt your head down to face him.

"Yes!" You sobbed. "It's yours Derek! _I'm_ all yours!"

Derek grinned at this, baring the teeth that you knew were capable of so much danger for just a second before roughly grabbing you by the jaw and bringing your mouths together in a deep open-mouthed kiss. It was all tongues sliding hot and wet against each other with such desperation you'd think you were trying to eat each other alive. Teeth clashed against teeth as your claws ripped the shirt from his shoulders until it was just scraps of fabric on the floor. Meanwhile, Derek had returned the favour by ripping your shirt straight down the front (he hadn't even needed his claw - the force he had alone in his desire for you was enough and God did that turn you on in so many ways).

You were now left in just your bra, and Derek pulled away from your bruising kiss, lips swollen, just to yank down the cups of your bra. This caused your breasts to spill out of their confines and Derek took to opportunity to take them in his hands as he sucked in a breath through his teeth.

"I'm fuckin' addicted to these, Y/N..." He cursed, shaking his head slowly like a vow before lunging forward to wrap his mouth around your hard and swollen nipples. The feeling of his tongue flicking warm and wet over your aching nipples had you shuddering and moaning breathy pleas to him as your arm came around his neck to hold him in place there, your hands gripping him by the hair for good measure. Derek repeated the same action on your other breast, until your buds were swollen and shining with his saliva, and nipped at the rounded flesh, causing you to help, before soothing you with a kiss to the valley of your breasts.

Derek was painfully hard by now, but the two of you were too far gone for foreplay: Both of you had eyes so dark, the colour of your iris' were barely even visible, and in seconds Derek had shed you of the skirt that had started all of this, and pinned you up against the wall, held steady in his strong arms with your legs wrapped around his waist. He grabbed one of your hands in his and pressed it roughly to the straining bulge in his jeans. Your jaw slackened slightly at the feeling as he snarled in your ear:

"You feel that, Y/N? Feel how hard you fuckin' make me? Driving me out of my _mind_ today with that skirt. All I could think of all day - All throughout the pack meeting - was your long, gorgeous legs wrapped around my shoulders as I ate you out until you were gushing all over my god damn face."

You actually moaned audibly at this, and swiped your thumb over his clothed erection. There was a small stain of sticky wetness on the denim and you were under no illusions as to what had caused it. Derek's cock twitched under your grip as you squeezed ever so slightly. At this he growled louder than before through gritted teeth and spat out the word 'fuck' in a low tone. You heard a belt buckle being undone and then Derek was shoving his jeans down and kicking them aside as his hand fisted in your hair.

"You're so fuckin' gorgeous..." He growled, tilting your head back to expose the pale skin of your neck. "Fuck, I gotta be inside you baby. I bet you're so fuckin' wet for me."

His voice sounded almost pained, and as you simply spread your legs apart obediently, your eyes wild with lust, something in him snapped: Thick cock in hand, Derek spread your folds apart and then he was inside you with his teeth at your exposed neck. He filled you in the most delicious way that you couldn't even begin to describe it. (Every time you slept together, he still managed to take your breath away). His body covered yours as with a shuddering open-mouthed moan he buried himself in you right to the hilt. It squeezed all the air from your lungs and his fingers dug so hard into your hips that you were sure there would be marks, but you couldn't bring yourself to care in the slightest.

"Ah! Ah! Oh fuck Derek!" You sobbed desperately, your hands gripping his shoulders as his thrusts began to pick up pace. His hips met yours with the sound of skin-on-skin while his cock struck every spot inside you that could possibly feel pleasure. Minutes later, your entire body was in chills: like your skin was sparkling and tingling with goosebumps all down your arms, back, and breasts and you couldn't even tell if you were moaning or screaming any more.

(No wonder you so often got irritated looks from your neighbours)

Was this a werewolf thing? You wondered somewhere faintly. Or was it just Derek? He ploughed into you, his hips snapping back and forth at a punishing pace as his skin gleamed with sweat and his lips twisted into a slack-jawed snarl as curses and groans of your name spilled from his lips with every thrust that practically had the wall you were fucking against shaking with the exertion.

Your walls were tightening around him; squeezing him to the point of blissful pleasure and you were so close you could nearly touch it. Derek had to hold you in place pinned against the wall with both hands as you thrashed and moaned all under his ministrations, back arching like a bow as you finally managed to string together a coherent sentence:

"D-Derek! Oh fuck! Fuck, I'm so close! Don't stop baby, please!"

Grinning with a mixture of smugness at being the one to have reduced you to this state, and relief that he would soon be able to chase his own release, Derek began to rub your clit in quick messy circles. You were so wet by now that your juices dripped down onto his palm as he angled his hips to make his final thrusts hit that spot inside you that made you see stars and then you were flying and falling all at the same time: Your eyes rolled right back, your core clenched around him tighter than ever before, and your claws raked down his back with such force that the skin split.  
For a second your mouth was open but all the noise you could make was a strangled, silent moan until finally you were coming back down to earth and one final moan fell from your lips as Derek finally emptied pump after pump of his hot release into your core with a noise that could only be described as a roar.

"Shit, Y/N..." Derek panted, shaking his head slowly. Your legs had turned to jelly, and the only thing keeping you upright was Derek and with a chuckle he wrapped his arms around your ribcage to keep you from falling. "That was fucking incredible." He praised you tenderly. "Do you need a minute baby?"

You swallowed, getting your breath back, and nodded your head yes. Smiling softly, Derek crouched down for a second to scoop you up into his arms before carrying you to the living room as his lips grazed your forehead lovingly.

"Love you so much." He mumbled against your temple. Even in your current state, you smiled warmly in response and nuzzled your face into the crook of his neck, breathing in the comfort of this scent and relaxing in the safety of his arms.

"I've got you, baby." He mumbled. "I've got you..."


End file.
